The invention relates to a rotatable roller bearing in which a cylindrical roller is mounted centrally on a shaft which extends beyond the roller on either side and whose ends are fitted in a mounting.
Roller bearings of this class are used in large numbers, e.g. in the field of material handling or fastening systems.
In this context, the mountings for accommodating the shaft of the roller bearing can be of U-shaped design, with the two limbs of the U-shaped section being provided with drilled holes through which the two ends of the shaft reach.
In order to prevent the shaft shifting in its longitudinal direction, or in order to fix the roller bearing in the mounting, the shaft ends usually have drilled holes, through which, for example, locking pins in the form of split-pins are inserted.
Drilling of these holes during manufacture of the roller bearings necessitates an additional work cycle and increases the cost of the roller bearings accordingly. Furthermore, it can also happen during assembly of the roller bearings that the insertion of the locking pins is forgotten, with the result that the shaft can move in its longitudinal direction and slip out of the mounting during operation.
Furthermore, there is a risk of fitted locking pins being removed by unauthorised persons and of malfunctions arising as a result.